


Arthur getting new underwear to surprise you

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Headcanons about Arthur wanting to try something new. Maybe a thong?
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 8





	Arthur getting new underwear to surprise you

\- Arthur never put much thought into byung new clothes for himself. He was wearing the same clothes since hight school. Most of them were a little bit too big on him and the other kids would make fun of his "old men clothes" how they usd to call it.  
-It wasnt that Artthur didnt cared about his looks. He did. He wanted to look nice and casual when he was at Pogos and he was checking on his hair a lot, even though he cut it by himself and didnt washed it as much as others would.  
-The reason why he still wore the same old clothes was money. He always spent it to pay rent, buy something nice for his mother, on new clown gear or cigarettes. He was just getting used to wear the same jacket every day. The same shoes.   
-Deep inside it was bugging him, because he had an great fashion sense and he was aware of that.  
-Some hot summers day Arthur was doing the laundry.Throwing yours and his clothes all together , wondering if seeing him in the same clothes every day could ever get on your nerves. You always told him how much you adored his sweaters. And not only that. You even asked him to lend it to you to sleep in it, which made him the happiest version of himself. But still he had his doubts.  
-Arthur kneed before the pile of laundry and picked up different pieces of his clothes. The brown cardigan. Your fave piece. You claimed to love the smell of it. That it smelled like him. Arthur buried his nose into his own sweater to get an idea of what you might feel when you did it. But nothing accured to him.  
-He asked himself what you might saw in him. In general. Al his life he wanted to be seen. he was convinced that he deserved better than being ignored. And now that he was finally being loved. the hapinness inside of him, the hapinness he was finally able to feel and understand scared him sometimes. It scared him in a way of thinking he might not be good enough after all.   
-Arthur wanted to be the best boyfriend possible for you. He wanted to give you the world.But where could he possible start with, if even his clothes were still the same he was wearing when he was bullied in high scool?   
-His worn out clothes, the ones you loved so much, sometimes felt like a second skin he must shed finally. He picked up one of his white Panties. Why not start with these. Definitely not from his high scool days but still the same look to it.  
-Arthur changed inside. Since you met he was anothe version of himself. And he wanted this to show on the outside,too.  
-While looking at his clothes, all of them, Arthur felt like he wasn`t exciting enough for you. Not sexy enough. There was this other side to him, which wanted to be playful and teasing he felt it inside of him all the time but it seemed impossible for him to express it.Maybe some new underwear would help.  
-Arthurs gentle hands held the panties in his hands and all of the sudden they looked pretty big to him. He knew that they covered most parts of his butt and maybe, just maybe you didnt approved.   
-Artie could have never asked you about this. He was way too shy to talk about something like his own underwear, or even asking you if you thought his panties were ugly.So he descited to go for a little surprise.  
-A few days later he came home from work early and went to a clothing store, which overwhelmed him big time. The only time he ever went shopping was to buy his outfit he wore when he was doing stand up comedy or clown costumes. But he mostly got his costumes from HaHas and didnt had to buy them on his own. So being at the store, not knowing who to start first felt more than strange to him.  
-It felt like everybody was looking at him when he entered the underwear section. Which- of course- wasnt true- and deep down he knew that. He would have liked people noticing him, even if it was for buying new underwear. Everything was better than being invisible. But he still felt himself blushing as a pretty girl went by to get to the woman`s section. She gave him a quick look. Arthur wasnt used to that. The only person who every looked at him was you. No one else did. No one else saw him.  
-As soon as he finally found the section with men`s underwear his eyes focused on the thongs. Would you apporove something like that? He took them in his hands, turned them around and thought about whetever he should buy them or not. Maybe he would look ridiculous in it. He knew you would never laugh at him, even if he did so. But still, the thought of looking funny while wearing them and you trying not to let it show made him feel ashamed.   
-Arthur put the underwear back and walked to the woman`s section. So many beautiful things. He stopped by a black set with little black cats prints on it and imagined how you would look like wearing it. He immeadiately felt the blood rushing to his head. You would look so incredibly beautiful in it. He just knew. It even looked similar to one of his drawings in his journal he did two years ago. Coincidence?  
-The urge to buy it for you and surprise you with it while he was wearing his own new underwear was getting bigger. He just had to. Arthur checked the price and pulled out his purse, realizing that he just had enough money to buy both of them.  
-He took the womans set and got back to grab the thong as another thought came to his mind. What if the cashier would give him a strange look? He checked. It was a girl. He coudldnt do that. Embarass himself in front of her. It took him only seconds to decide to let both, the dessous for you and the men`s thong dissappear in his brown paper bag.   
-Arthur walked slowly out of the store, without anyone noticing. This wasnt the first time he stole something. He had to do it all the time back in the days when he didnt had enough money to buy things for his mother. He had practice and knew how to behave without getting caught.  
-It didnt even felt special to him anymore to suceed and be out on the streets again. He checked the things in his bag. Hopefully it was a good idea. Who knew how he would look like wearing them? He should try it on and check himself in the mirror before he`ll show you his new self.  
-When he came home, Arthur lit himself a cig and emptied the paper bag. What would you think of him? Doubts like this wouldnt ever leave him alone. It was so important to him what you thought of him. He wanted to be sexy for you. If only he knew how to.  
-After he dumped his cigarette Arthur checked the time. There was still some left until you`ll be home. He took off his white shirt that was covered in stains of make up and slipped out of his blue pants. Stepping out of his panties felt different this time.   
-He ripped the price tag off the thong as he checked his naked body in the mirror. Would he ever be beautiful enough for you? Arthur put his new piece of clothing on and double checked. He picked the smallest size so it fit his tiney body, which was a good thing. It would have been embarrassing if it was too big on him. His fingertip slit over the parts of his ribs which peaked out. He was so skinny. He always knew but he was never as aware of it like he was right now.   
-Now he appriciated it even more, that you tried to get him to eat something.   
-He turned around. The first thing he layed his eyes on was his shoulder bone, which was sticking out even more. The remains of bruises on his back. How could you ever find him beautiful?   
-His curls fell tickelish upon his fragile shoulders. It was one of the few things he liked about himself. Arthur ran his fingers through it before he lit himself another cig and put it between his thin lips before he turned around another time to check himself in the mirror.   
-The shiney surface of the mirror reflected the fragileness of his body in a way that really effected him. The light coming from the ceiling framed his head like a halo. Was he the only one seeing this? Of course he was. He was the only person in this room.   
-Arthur looked at his butt. It was small. Was it too small? His fingers nervously pulled on the band of the thong. Everything about it felt weird, but as long as there was still a chance that you might like i he would give it a try. If only he wasnt so shy about everything when it came to sharing love. It was important to him to show you how much he thought about everything. How much he cared about that you enjoyed it. Him.  
-The reflection in his mirror seemed stranger to him than ever before. Sometimes he seemed like s stranger to himself. Some days he just didnt knew what to do or who to be. This thong supposed to make him feel excited but it didnt. Somehow it even disappointed him.  
-His hand reached down to get the underwear set he bought for you. Wrong. He stole for you. How would you feel about taht if you knew? He felt kinda bad about it now. He even had enough money with him to buy it. Why the hell didnt he?  
-His hand touched the soft fabric of the cat print . Arthur closed his eyes and imagined you in it. He smiled to himself. There was nothing in the whole world that was more beautiful to him than you. And he had a thing for cats. So this would be the perfect combination. Hopefully you would like to wear it for him. The most difficult part would be to show you what he just brought with him.  
-And just as he wanted to get the price tag off he heard you opening the door. Arthur stumbled over his own feet by trying to get on the bed to hide under the blanket. Maybe the thong wasnt a good idea after all.  
-"Arthur? Are you okay? I`ve heard something...." He pulled the blanket up to his chin, trying to make it look like he was sleeping as your head appeard in the doorframe. He acted like he just woke up "Ohhhh baby. You`re home".  
"I am. I was sure I`ve heard something. It sounded like you fell over?"  
"What? No, no. I was sleeping."  
You knew him too well to belive him.  
"Artie." you chuckled "Are you hiding something from me? " you climbed on the bed and touched his curls "This isnt bed hair, sweetheart."  
He didnt even looked you in the eyes "Thats because I just lay down"  
You shook your head "You sure everything is fine?"  
He nodded. It was obvious that something was wrong.

-"So lt me check if everything is okay" you smiled, while your hand was sliding under the sheet to touch him. Arthur got unusual tense as your hand wandered down his spine.For a second you got real worried about him. But then....there was something different. The fabric of his undies so very little. His naked butt cheek filled the palm of your hands,  
-"Um....Artie? is this...."  
-Arthur angled his head. His eyes met yours while his cheeks turned red . He remained quiet as your hand, which was still hidden under the blanket, started to discover the curves of his bootie . It was small but it filled your hand perfectly. 

-You didnt take a look under the sheets. You just continued to caress his buttcheeks, which he enjoyed a lot, even though he still seemed embararassed. "Are you wearing a thong?"  
"Nahhh"  
"You are!" your index finger slit under the waistband as you said so.  
"Welll....maybe you`re right" he said.  
You loved how his cheeks felt in your hand. And somehow it eas exciting to be able to touch the naked skin while he still wasnt compleately naked.  
"Let me see it, Arthur"  
"Um.....I`m not sure Y/N. I`m not sure if you would like it"  
"I already like it"  
"What if I dont look......good."  
"Arthur, you sexy, little thing. get up and show it to me!" you giggled. "You will look beautiful like you always do. "  
Arthur turned around to face you "Don`t stop touching me like that" he whispered.  
You gave him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose "I will definitely continue after you showed me".  
-Arthur nodded like a little boy and removed the sheets. He got out of bed. Every one of his moves looked like he was floathing through the air. His thin, beautiful legs, so perfect. His thighs. You couldnt ever get enough of his things. You wanted to place kisses all over them just by looking at them for a few seconds. The insides of them. His weak spot. Your weak spot.  
-Arthurs cheeks turned red one more time as he stood in front of you, his arms hanging down on him like he didnt knew what to do. A grin appeared on his face, as he saw the way you looked at him. Maybe this was a good idea after all.  
-He turned around and awaited your reaction. You asked him to turn around again. And again. And again. So amny times, it looked like he was dancing in circles. "You dont ever get dizzy, dont you?" you laughed. "No I dont" he replied, still spinning around. He wasnt aware of the fact how graceful he looked. How angelic his curls flipped around his sad eyed face, which was always so full of life and expression. You could have watched his little dance for hours.  
-Arthur stopped and you took a good look at his cute, round backside. "What a nice ass, Arthur"  
He ran his fingers through his hair "Stop it, I`m blushing". The truth was he loved the compliment, he just didnt knew how to express it. "No. I will never shut up about how beautiful you are to me".  
"You really think so? I mean....do you like it? I wanted to try something new but I was afraid you might hate it. "  
"Hate it? Artie. You are extremly sexy to me. No matter what you are wearing. You are sexy in this new thong." you got up and hugged him, your ahnds sqeezing his cheeks, stoking up and down, finding their way to his inner thighs. Feeling his almost invisible body hair between your fingers felt intimate.

-"I was thinking my old stuff isnt that atractive anymore".  
"Arthur, you are attractive to me no matter what you are wearing. "  
"My old sweaters....I dont know...they are so worn out"  
"We can get you new ones if you want. But the old ones will always be my faves. They smell like you, even after I wash them they feel like you. They feel like home when I`m wearing them. When I share them with you."  
-Arthur felt very falttered. You really thought he was atractive in his old clothes and also in this new thong. There was nothing to be ashamed of anymore.  
-He kneed down and reached for the kitty underwear set "I got you this and....um.....I dont know if you....would...."  
"Oh my god, Arthur. you bought these for me? This is so cute of you. Look at those little cats. I love it. Oh, you are so thoughtful. Thank you, darling". His heart got soft as you hugged him.   
-"I`m so glad you like it. But....I have to confess something. God, I feel so bad about this...." he rubbed his eyes "I stole it. I`m so sorry. I`m so sorry. I stole both things."  
"Oh no, Arthur, Why would you do this? You could have used the money I got in my..."  
"....no it wasnt about the money" he took a deep breath. This was hard to confess "It was just.....I got all embarrassed when I saw the cashier. The thought of them looking at me like I was....you know...I couldnt handle it. Are you mad at me now?"  
You didnt liked tha fact that he stole those things but he was just to damn cute to be mad at him.  
"I`m not mad at you, silly boy. Just dont steal something again. Okay? We can figure out what we can afford or not and I promise you the cashiers dont care what you are buying."  
Your lips met his as your right hand played with the waistband of his thong.   
"Okay" he breathed into you.  
"Just know that you are beautiful to me in any way, okay? The most beautiful man I have ever know. The cutest. And the most sexy. "  
"You really think i´m sexy?"  
"So much , you really got me turned on just by spinning around in this thing."  
He smirked "Really?"  
"Ummmm Hmmmm"  
"You`re turned on by me right now?"  
"I am" you whispered in his ear. noticing the goosebumps on his arms as you stroke up and down his elbow.  
"Me too.....I mean...the way you touched my..."  
You didnt let him finish his sentence and pushed him softly on the bed "I guess there is something we can do about this then" you said, waving the new set of underwear in your left hand.  
Arthur watched you as you tried it on . His eyes wide open to capture all of your beauty. To remember this moment of intimacy forever.   
And as you got on the bed and leaned in to kiss him ,he finally felt beautiful.


End file.
